


snapshot

by rydellon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fan/Idol relationship, Fluff, M/M, Twitter, jb is a fan acc for youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: Jaebum is a famous Youngjae fan account and Youngjae just wants to know who the cute guy taking pics of him at every concert is.





	snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if i missed any capitalization!! also idk how seating works but ik theres usually a pit sorry about that sksks. crossposted from my wattpad
> 
> also, is this just an excuse for me to rant abt how much i love youngjae? maybe.

There was no doubt in anyone's minds that Choi Youngjae was one of the best vocalists of the generation.

 

He had a wide vocal range, a kind personality, a beautiful array of visuals and a large, loyal, and kind fanbase to back him up, making him a really popular solo act, videos and pictures of him scattered all throughout the internet.

 

Along those photos, there were many recurring names, one being SunJae96, a photographer who’s twitter had almost as many followers as Youngjae’s, and who posted high quality pictures of Choi Youngjae from every single one of his concerts.

 

That same photographer was also currently lost in the middle of Paris, France.

 

“Uh, le…” Jaebum glanced down at his phone and then back at the cab driver who was frowning at him as he repeated the complicated french name in a bad accent.

 

The driver gestured for the phone and Jaebum flipped it around, the driver seeing the name and nodding, gesturing for him to get into the cab.

 

Jaebum thanked him, again in a bad French accent, and jumped into the cab, immediately checking his bag.

 

Camera, check. Ticket, check. 

 

The cab stopped and he jolted forward a bit, looking at the price and handing over the right amount of money (that took about three minutes, French money was slightly confusing) before he started walking towards the venue.

 

There was almost no one in line (I mean, he was around 8 hours early) but that wasn’t unusual, Jaebum had learned what he had to do to get the best pictures, and he would gladly sacrifice a few hours to go see Youngjae every night.

 

He stood in the line, eventually getting tired and sitting down, seeing the French girls in front of him laughing a bit.

 

They noticed him looking and got out a shy, “Bonjour,” before they turned back and continued giggling to themselves. he caught a “comme il est beau,” but didn’t know what that meant, so he grabbed out his laptop and started putting his watermark on a few photos from the other night.

 

Four hours passed quickly, and he was one of the first few people in the doors (even though the odd girl came up to him and greeted him in his native tongue, he usually ignored them.)

 

He rushed to get to his seat (thank god there was no pit at this concert, it was always worse when there was a pit) and put down his bag, pulling out his camera and turning it on before pointing it at the stage. 

 

He had a good seat this time, closer to the middle than yesterday’s Paris concert, but it didn’t bother him that much, as Youngjae had seemed to gravitate towards that end of the stage that night. 

 

Jaebum smiled and looked up as all the screaming started, the idol having come out on stage. 

 

Jaebum raised his camera and snapped pictures of the smiling idol, trying his best to keep his hands from shaking. 

 

No matter how many times he saw Youngjae live he could never get used to how phenomenal the idol was and how beautiful his singing voice was. 

 

He continued to be enraptured by Youngjae for the entirety of the concert. 

 

* * *

 

Youngjae ran a hand through his hand as he walked off stage, grinning tiredly at his stylist as she approached to wipe off his makeup and hand him his street clothes. 

 

“Y’know Youngjae,” Youngjae turned to see his manager standing there, “I really have no idea how you keep smiling after doing these tiring concerts.”

 

Youngjae’s smile softened and he turned to look at his manager, his stylist turning his head back towards her, “it’s because they energize me, the fans. As long as they keep screaming I’ll keep smiling.”

 

His manager smiled at his, “that’s a nice answer.”

 

“It’s the truth.”

 

Youngjae had been training for 7 months when he had been chosen to debut solo from JYP entertainment. 

 

He hadn’t been close with that many trainees and given that he had only trained for 7 months, he wasn’t close with any debuted groups either. 

 

There was a group of five who he knows debuted just after him (got something) but he doesn’t know them that well and mostly keeps to himself in the company. 

 

He loves interacting with fans, they’re all so kind and always give him the sweetest gifts and messages... 

 

And then there’s the one photographer. 

 

He’s usually at the front of concerts, either with his nice professional camera or an iPhone (they take nice pictures) and Youngjae’s always happy to see him. 

 

He’s tried to find him before (with no success) but the direct angle of the photos that night might be enough to find him that night. 

 

Youngjae switched off of his idol twitter around three hours after the concert, opening his personal twitter and typing his own name into the search bar, pictures from last night coming up and  _ there _ . 

 

A picture from that night, front row, front and center, taken by SunJae96. 

 

Youngjae was sure that was the cute photographer. 

 

He tapped the  _ message _ button and typed up his message. 

 

_ to: SunJae96 _

 

_ hey, thanks for taking all those nice pictures of Youngjae.  _

 

_ you’re a really good photographer _ . 

 

To his surprise, he gets a reply almost immediately. 

 

_ to: SunJae96 _

 

_ oh, thanks _

 

_ it’s my pleasure really, something _

_ that talented deserves to be captured _

_ in photographic form.  _

 

Youngjae flushes and rolls over on his bed. 

 

_ to: SunJae96 _

 

_ he is really pretty isn’t he? _

 

_ he’s not just pretty... _

 

_ although he is.  _

 

_ but his vocals are seriously phenomenal, _

_ and i should know, i go to most of his concerts _

 

_ wow, you really think highly of him don’t you? _

 

_ yeah, i mean he’s a role model for me _

_ and so many more of his fans, he’s an _

_ amazing vocalist and really cute.  _

 

_ he’s super kind to his fans and other people _

_ even though he was never that close with _

_ people in his company and always puts _

_ his fans above a lot of things.  _

 

_ also, his dog is cute and people with _

_ cute dogs are usually really cute and nice.  _

 

Youngjae was almost frozen.  

 

He felt a tear running down his face. 

 

Is this what his fans thought of him?

 

This was the kindest and most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to him in his life, and he was amazed that someone could think of him like that. 

 

Sure, he knew he looked good and that his voice was good, and that he treated his fans kindly and with respect, but you should do that to all people, and that wasn’t that special. 

 

So many other people were so much more talented than him, but this allotted group of people had chosen him over them, and for the first time in his life, he realized how much that really meant to him. 

 

He looked back at his phone and saw that SunJae96 had continued to type. 

 

_ to: SunJae96 _

 

_ and anyway, he’s seriously one of the _

_ best vocalists of this generation, _

_ and he always downplays his voice.  _

 

_ he should seriously get more high notes  _

_ because we know he can hit him and _

_ his angelic voice would fit so well _

_ with higher notes.  _

 

_ sorry for kind of ranting, he’s just seriously amazing.  _

 

_ nah, it’s actually really sweet.  _

 

_ do you think all of his fans think of him like this? _

 

_ if you ever met him do you think you  _

_ would say this to him? _

 

_ ah is it really? _

 

_ yeah, of course all of us think like that, _

_ he’s so sweet and all of the fans _

_ of his that i’ve talked to on twitter and in _

_ real life seriously love him like this.  _

 

_ of course i would, i’d just need the chance _

_ to see him in real life first.  _

 

Youngjae kept talking to the fan account, all throughout the night and through the next day. 

 

He became a bit close to the man that he decided to pull a risky stunt at the next concert, waiting until he was halfway through. 

 

* * *

 

Jaebum had his finger on the shutter of his camera, eyes focused on Youngjae during At The Usual Time, his camera also pointed at the man. 

 

He was in the second row for the third (and last) concert in Paris, and Jaebum was really happy to get out of the city. 

 

Time seemed to slow down as Youngjae started walking to their side of the stage, as it did every time he came near Jaebum. Even kind of sweaty and exhausted from a few nights of singing. 

 

Youngjae hit a high note higher then he was supposed to and Jaebum smiled, remembering the part of his conversation with his new twitter friend where he talked about the high notes. 

 

Then Youngjae looked at him and stopped for a few seconds, winking and carrying on to the other end of the stage. 

 

Jaebum froze, in his shock not realizing that his finger had pressed down on the shutter as Youngjae walked by, capturing that moment on his camera’s SD card. 

 

He only realized when he got home, plugging his camera into his laptop and seeing the photos upload and seeing the wink photo (slightly off center and the lighting was bad but it was still  _ there _ ) and he sends it to his phone immediately, going into twitter and his conversation. 

 

_ to: oYoungjae90 _

 

_ ok, don’t tell anyone or circulate this _

_ picture online but… _

 

_ Youngjae winked at me this concert _

 

_ oh my god Jaebum that's amazing _

 

_ i just can’t believe i got a picture of it.  _

 

Jaebum and the other twitter account (whose name also happened to be Youngjae, what were the odds) talked into the night again, Jaebum getting ready to pack for the next concert location (2 nights back to back in London and then to new york with a one day's rest and then three nights spread out over 5 days). 

 

He really enjoyed talking to Youngjae, and enjoyed the other’s acceptance of his sort of obsession with the man who was his name twin

 

* * *

 

Youngjae decided to pull something gutsy again this concert, locating Jaebum on stage right, four rows in. 

 

He looks him straight in the eye and blows a kiss at him. 

 

The girls around Jaebum melt, but Jaebum’s iPhone lowers and he looks at Youngjae incredulously as if saying  _ was that for me _ . 

 

Youngjae giggles a bit into his mic and continues on, the girls beside Jaebum turning to him and talking to him excitedly in English. 

 

He looks at them in shock, still surprised that Youngjae did that to  _ him _ and doesn’t register what they’re saying. 

 

“Uh…” he stutters out, the girls beside him waiting patiently, “I don’t...know English?” he says it like a question and one of them nods. 

 

“Do you know Youngjae?” she asked in broken Korean and he shakes his head.

 

“Why did he-” she mimics a kiss and he shrugs, not knowing why either. 

 

She relays the information to her friends and they giggle and say something in English, making her laugh. 

 

“They say, maybe he likes you,” Jaebum flushes and brings his phone up to cover a bit of his face. 

 

“No,” he says simply, making all of them giggle, and he raises up his phone again and looking at the rest of the concert through the device, just to reassure himself that this was all real. 

 

* * *

 

It was near the end of the tour, during the one off day Jaebum had in Canada that he got dmed by Youngjae. 

 

_ to: oYoungjae90 _

 

_ hey, could we meet up? _

 

_ i’m not in korea right now. _

 

_ neither am i, are you free for coffee? _

 

Jaebum looked at the time, 3 pm, and typed in a yes, receiving a location that wasn’t far from his hotel and a time (3:30) to be there. 

 

He put on black jeans and a shirt, running a comb through his hair before leaving the hotel, arriving about 15 minutes early after having walked to the Starbucks that was about a block or two away from his hotel. 

 

He ordered (in broken English) and sat down at a table facing the door, ready to meet the person he had been texting online for a while. 

 

He took out his phone and a few minutes later the door opened, making him look up. 

 

A man in all black had walked into the shop, his black t-shirt tucked into his black jeans, black shoes on his feet and a black mask and baseball cap on his head. 

 

He sat down at Jaebum’s table and spared Jaebum a glance before taking off his hat and fluffing his hair, not letting Jaebum get a glance of his face before he whipped off the face mask and looked straight at Jaebum, smiling at his expression. 

 

All Jaebum could feel at that moment was euphoria with a tinge of embarrassment. 

 

Sitting in front of him, the person he had been talking to for weeks now, was none other than Choi Youngjae. 

 

“Hey Jaebum,” Youngjae waved and gave him a small smile and Jaebum’s brain almost short-circuited at that smile being directed at him and the fact that  _ Choi Youngjae said his name.  _

 

“Is this a dream,” Jaebum asks, and Youngjae bursts out laughing, getting him weird looks from the barista and the other patrons. 

 

“No, Jaebum, it’s really me,” he says, and Jaebum flushes slightly. 

 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I ranted about my favourite idol to my favourite idol,” he puts his head in his hands, making Youngjae laugh again. 

 

“No, I liked hearing that people think so highly of me,” he was fiddling with his hands on the table, a nervous habit of his. 

 

On impulse, Jaebum reached out and grabbed Youngjae’s hand, holding both of the idol’s hands with his own. 

 

“Youngjae, you're literally one of the most talented people I’ve met, and I’ve met a lot of talented people. your fans and everyone else love you and you’re just…you’re just the whole package,” Jaebum looked up into Youngjae’s eyes and sees the idol become a bit teary. 

 

“Oh, shit did I like overstep a boundary or something I’m so sorry,” Jaebum releases Youngjae’s hands but the young idol just grabs them back. 

 

“Thank you so much Jaebum, really. Thank you so much.”

 

* * *

 

Three years later, Jaebum still maintains his Youngjae fan account on Twitter. 

 

The username hadn’t ever changed, and neither had the content (except now Jaebum didn’t have to pay to go to concerts.)

 

He was laying in a bed in Paris, the city this had all started in, and grabbed his phone, standing to snap a picture of his boyfriend in the bed they were sharing. 

 

He opened twitter and posted it, tagging it properly and waiting to hear the notification pop up on his boyfriend’s phone before laughing a bit. 

 

He looked at the picture on his phone, his boyfriend, Choi Youngjae, lying on their bed in blue jeans and a pink sweater, the edge pulled up a big to reveal a bit of his skin. 

 

His face was pressed into the pillow, pink lips parted and hair artfully messed up. 

 

Jaebum thought he looked absolutely beautiful, and from the way the internet was reacting, they thought he did too. 

 

* * *

 

[Redacted]

 

“Jaebum! I can’t believe you posted this!” 

 

Jaebum laughed as his boyfriend tackled him onto the floor, aiming for his sides with his hands. 

 

He laughed at him, seeing the opportunity to get back at him, lifting his arms up and tickling Youngjae back, the younger starting to giggle and Jaebum flipping him over, continuing to tickle him. 

 

Jaebum’s mind wandered to the small box in his luggage, waiting for until they went out that night to be presented to its recipient. 

 

He couldn’t wait to make Youngjae his in the place where it all started. 


End file.
